tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Deja Voodle
Deja Voodle is the 2nd episode in the 1st season of T.U.F.F. Puppy. Guitar Gag: Dudley plays the guitar with the top facing the bottom and the bottom facing the top, and Kitty reverses it. Plot Missy Poodle is talking to her mom. Her mom says she needs to get a job, so Missy flies a private jet to look for a job. At T.U.F.F., Keswick is showcasing a new green and black invention called the Vehistealer that steals the powers of nearby vehicles. The Chief is riding in a small car. The Vehistealer blasts the car, making it not work. The Vehistealer shrinks and gains four wheels. The Chief calls it amazing and gets in it. The Vehistealer blasts a beam that blocks the Chief. He says he's not a vehicle. Above T.U.F.F., the beam blasts Missy's jet and makes it fall in front of the building. The Vehistealer grows and sprouts a propellor and starts flying around. Dudley rides around in it. Dudley flies outside, but Dudley and Missy get mad when they see each other. Missy runs away and Dudley flies back in and tells what happened. Later, Missy applies for a job at T.U.F.F. Kitty tells Dudley to hide when Missy comes, and Dudley does. Missy and Kitty become best friends. They hang out near the water fountain, but Dudley wants some water. He uses a pogo stick to bounce over Missy and get some water. The Vehistealer zaps the pogo stick and starts bouncing with the Chief in it. Dudley falls and hides behind Kitty. Missy looks for what the crash was, and Dudley is pretending to be some water from the water fountain. The two friends walk away, and Dudley falls on the ground. Bird Brain steals an Artificial Intelligence Helmet that Keswick made and puts it on. He uses it to invent new things. He builds an upgraded Thunder Bird that has lots of lasers on it and starts blasting Petropolis. Missy arrives to stop him. She flips him several times, so much that Bird Brain becomes a spinning wheel. Missy sets Bird Brain on the ground, who rolls and knocks down the Thunder Bird and himself. Later, Dudley is hiding in the Vehistealer. Missy is fanning Kitty off with her tail. Kitty decides to take Missy for a ride in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, but the Vehistealer steals it's power. They decide to ride in the Vehistealer, so Dudley hides under. Missy has her feet on Dudley. When the two girls are riding, they see many people getting zapped. Missy wants to check it out, so they fly and follow lasers. They stop on top of D.O.O.M. Bird Brain is blasting lasers and thunder everywhere. Missy uses her protective coat to block lasers and thunder. While being defeated, Bird Brain turns the Thunder Bird into a robot. It blasts soundwaves and lasers everywhere. The two use the Vehistealer to attack. T.U.F.F. is winning, so Bird Brain turns the Thunder Bird into a robotic pheonix and flies away on it. He blasts several GIGANTIC lasers everywhere. The Vehistealer steals the power of the Thunder Bird, so it falls and lands on the ground. The several big lasers destroy the Thunder Bird and send Bird Brain flying into jail. Dudley reveals himself working for T.U.F.F., and Missy says it is okay. Missy says she will stay and fight longer than expected. Later, the Vehistealer is carrying most of T.U.F.F. on it. Kitty tries to convince everyone to get off because it's too heavy and will crash, but it's not crashing so no one leaves. The Chief is riding on a new hoverboard above T.U.F.F., but the Vehistealer blasts a beam and steals the power of the hoverboard. The Chief falls onto the Vehistealer, making it crash into the ground. Running Gags The Vehistealing Gag The Vehistealer keeps stealing powers of vehicles that people are riding on. *It first steals the Chief's car. *It steals Missy's jet, blasting the Chief out. *It steals a pogo stick, making Dudley have to think harder if wanting to be avoided by Missy. *It steals the T.U.F.F. Mobile's power, making the two girls ride in it. *Saving the day, it steals the power of the Thunder Bird. *The hoverboard's power gets stolen by it when the Chief is riding on it. Category:Fan fiction